kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Houdini Damashii
1= |-| 2= } - }} |label = Houdini Ghost |label2 = Houdini Damashii |name = Harry Houdini |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Specter |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |cast = Tomokazu Seki Arisa Komiya ("Yuki Shirai") |image2 = }} is an alternate indigo flying-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the early 20th century master magician and escape artist. What is somewhat lesser known about Houdini is that the man was also a debunker of the supernatural. Accessed through the Houdini Ghost Eyecons, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Specter, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Houdini Damashii, a Kamen Rider fuses himself with Specter's Machine Hoodie to don the where that Rider gains the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings, thanks to the helm attached to the Psychic Hunter Hood that helps control flight. The Rider also has the ability to teleport instantly, catching any opponents into surprise. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Houdini Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html History The Houdini Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time by Makoto Fukami. For unknown reasons, it became the Machine Hoodie. Unlike the other heroic spirits, Houdini had always refused to lend Specter his power. This was until one time when Makoto's sister Kanon was abducted by Jabel. Makoto decided to confront Houdini controlling the Machine Hoodie head-on in a bid to gain Houdini's power. Using Houdini's power, Makoto as Specter was able to defeat Jabel in his empowered Gundari form. Along with Nobunaga and Tutankhamun, Houdini aided Takeru and Kanon Fukami in banishing the Necrom Eyecon to free Makoto. Remaining in his Eyecon form, Houdini forced open Specter's Ghost Driver, allowing Nobunaga to remove the Necrom Eyecon and throw it back to Alain. Users *Kamen Rider Specter (Episodes 15-16, 23) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Episode 26) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Houdini Damashii Deep Houdini.jpg|Deep Specter Houdini Damashii KRGhoHouDam.png|Ghost Houdini Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Ghost Toucon Houdini Damashii Grateful Houdini.jpg|Grateful Ghost wearing Houdini KRNecHudDam.png|Necrom Houdini Damashii Ghost Change The Ghost Change Houdini Damashii was released alongside the DX Machine Hoodie and Houdini Ghost Eyecon. Ghost Eyecon HoudiniGhostEyecon.png|Houdini Ghost Eyecon Notes *It is ironic that Houdini is one of the Heroic Eyecons, as Houdini himself was infamous for debunking spiritualism when he was alive. **This was acknowledged in Episode 30 when Houdini (while possessing Yuki Shirai) states emphatically that ghosts do not exist - despite being one himself *Houdini Damashii's ability to fly references that in life Houdini owned and flew a plane, specifically a Voisin 1907 biplane, which is currently unaccounted for. *When Specter transforms into Houdini Damashii, he bears a larger pair of Striker Horns that resemble the ones on Machine Hoodie. *Houdini is the only Heroic Damashii outside of Necrom's arsenal to retain it's Horns no matter which Rider uses it. These may carry over from his Bike Form **However in the Ganbarizing game, if Ghost transforms into the normal Houdini Damashii, he will keep his single Wisp Horn but when he changes into Toucon Houdini Damashii he bears Specter's Striker Horns. Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Houdini is voiced by . While possessing the body of Yuki Shirai in episodes 29 and 30, Houdini is portrayed by , who is best known for her role as /Yellow Buster in . Appearances **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! }} See also *Machine Hoodie References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii